hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2180 Atlantic hurricane season (Cardozo/Bob Nekaro)
The 2180 Atlantic hurricane season was a extreme hurricane season with 25 (anti) depressions, and 24 named storms. The WMO decided for 2179-85 seasons, all-female names in every basin. Of the 24 named storms, 6 became hurricanes and 8 became antihurricanes. Of the hurricanes, 3 became major hurricanes, and 4 of the antihurricanes became major antihurricanes. Storms Tropical Antidepression One An area of high pressure formed in the open Atlantic on January 4 located about 100 miles south of Bermuda. On January 5, the high pressure area was given a 50% chance of developing into an anticyclone within the next 24 hours. On January 6, Tropical Antidepression One was designated just northeast of Bermuda, becoming the earliest Tropical Antidepression on record. The storm came extremely close to becoming a Tropical Antistorm, but started to weaken on January 7 as it became an extratropical Antidepression. Hurricane Abby A non-tropical low exited the Georgia coast on May 18. The NHC monitored for possible tropical cyclogenesis. On May 22, Tropical Depression Two formed about 200 miles east of Savannah, Georgia. The storm intensified into Tropical Storm Abby at 5PM that night, becoming the first classic tropical storm of the season. On May 24, the storm intensified into a Category 1 hurricane. The storm became extratropical on May 26. Antihurricane Beryl A tropical antidisturbance formed in the Caribbean on June 19. On June 21, the wave took a turn to the north. Tropical antistorm Beryl was designated about 100 miles north of Cuba on June 22. The storm continued to move northward and intensified into a Category -1 antihurricane on June 24. The storm continued its explosive intensification, reaching Category -5 status on June 26. The storm took a westward turn into New Jersey, making landfall on June 28 as a Category -4 with a pressure of 1092 millibars at the core of the storm. Beryl was an antihurricane that made NJ highs 140 degrees, and lows -92 degrees. Hurricane Chantal A tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on July 2. The storm was disorganized at first and wind shear initially limited development. However, the storm took a northward turn and became Tropical Depression Three on July 4. The storm struggled to intensify initially, but became Tropical Storm Chantal on July 5. On July 7, the storm became a Category 1 hurricane. On July 9, the storm became extratropical near the Azores while still maintaining winds of 75 mph. Tropical Antistorm Dolly A ridge of high pressure in the Gulf of Mexico quickly strengthened and was designated Tropical Antidepression Five on July 6. The storm gained its peak intensity of 1044 millibars at the center on July 7, before making landfall in Louisana on July 8. The antistorm then dissipated that day, causing a "bayou drought" that affected fishing in the area. A ridge of high pressure formed in the Gulf of Mexico on July 4. The ridge moved northward and slowly developed a convective center and was designated Tropical Antidepression Five on July 6. The antidepression was upgraded to Tropical Antistorm Dolly on July 7 as it approached Mississippi. Dolly made landfall in Mississippi with a pressure of 1044 millibars at the center, causing high temperatures of 105 degrees and low temperatures of 58 degrees. Winds of 50 mph were observed at the edge. Hurricane Elizabeth A tropical wave exited the coast of West Africa on July 12. The storm gained a closed circulation and on July 15 was upgraded to Tropical Storm Elizabeth. Elizabeth slowly intensified over the next 5 days, reaching Category 3 hurricane status on July 18. On July 21, Elizabeth made landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula as a Category 2 hurricane, causing torrential rains and thunderstorms there. 14 people were killed by Elizabeth. Antihurricane Flossie A tropical antidisturbance formed about 200 miles west of the Azores on July 27. The antidisturbance's pressure quickly increased and Tropical Antidepression Seven was designated on July 29. Tropical Storm Gretchen A tropical storm formed about 200 miles off the coast of Florida on August 10. It was given the name Gretchen. Gretchen moved northeastward and attained its peak intensity of 65 mph winds on August 13 before becoming extratropical on August 14 off the coast of New Jersey. Hurricane Helen A tropical wave exited the African coast on August 4. The storm struggled to develop for the next week. On August 11, Tropical Storm Helen was designated about 400 miles east of the Lesser Antilles. On August 13, Helen had strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane. Helen attained its peak intensity of 155 mph winds on August 15, nearly becoming a Category 5 hurricane. Wind shear weakened the storm to a Category 3 on August 16 and a Category 2 on August 17. Helen brushed by Bermuda as a Category 3, but did not cause any deaths. On August 18, Helen became extratropical, but still maintained Category 1 hurricane-force winds. Antihurricane Ilene Ilene was known for its look, looking more like a Category -5 than a Category -2. Ilene made landfall in Alabama, causing record high temperatures of 105 degrees and lows of 48 degrees. Ilene had a pressure of 1064 millibars at the core, just missing the classification of Major Antihurricane. Tropical Storm Jeanette A tropical disturbance formed in the middle of the Atlantic on August 31. On September 2, the wave was upgraded to Tropical Storm Jeanette. The storm then dissipated the next day. Category:Future hurricane seasons